Experimento Ying Yang
by BrujaLoca
Summary: Neji y Hinata llevan una vida tranquila: tienen familia, amigos.. pero poseen un vació que no es llenado con nada. Cuando ellos se conocen primero hay odio, luego amistad y posteriormente amor. Todo va bien al fin se sienten completos pero una terrible noticia hace que no pueda estar más juntos... ellos son hermanos. ¿Qué harán al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Experimento Ying Yang

Autor: BrujaLoca

Género: drama, romance

Advertencias: lenguaje obsceno, lemon, violencia, muerte de personajes.

Prólogo

Tenía una vida normal, una familia normal, todo estaba "bien". Tenía relativamente todo, una familia unida, amigos incondicionales, dinero, cosas materiales, etc. Pero algo siempre había faltado… el amor, era algo raro que a sus 20 años siempre le pasaba lo mismo una y otra vez, o bien no era correspondida o bien cuando la relación estaba mejor que nunca él la dejaba. Era algo traumante pero ella jamás perdió la esperanza. Lo conoció, lo odio, lo tolero, le apreció, confió en él, le quiso y ahora le amaba como nunca. Primera vez en la vida era correspondida, incluso más de lo que había deseado alguna vez… pero parece ser que el universo conspiraba contra ella, cuando todo iba mejor que nunca entonces una noticia lo cambio todo… él es tu medio hermano y entonces su mundo se desmoronó. ¿Qué tan fuerte es el amor por alguien? ¿Qué tan cierto es esa verdad a medias? ¿Valdrá la pena dejarlo todo?

Capítulo I "El comienzo"

21 años atrás… Tokyo.

Un hombre de mediana edad, aproximadamente 40 años se encontraba en su laboratorio. Tenía una serie de papeles regados, llevaba tres noches sin dormir por lo que café y pasteles estaban presentes. Aún no encontraba la ecuación exacta para su experimento. Llevaba cerca de 10 años elaborándolo y nada lo detendría hasta encontrar su solución; había tenido varios sujetos de experimento pero ninguno lograba dar con la ecuación exacta. Entonces decidió jugarse otra nueva carta, usaría dos sujetos los cuales se complementarán para dar con su ecuación y así quizás tendría más probabilidades de crear el ser supremo engendrado por él. Esos 10 años se había sometido a una serie de tratamientos físicos, farmacéuticos, naturales, etc para lograr ser una persona superdotada, aunque afortunadamente había nacido con un coeficiente intelectual de 200. Lo cual es el número más alto de las pruebas que realizan normalmente. Los seres humanos tenemos un promedio de 80-100, los superdotados 140-150. Era un genio nato y ahora que había sido sometido a tratamientos tenía más de 200 aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto. El engendraría al ser humano que sería capaz de ser "perfecto" y sería su hijo. Pero desafortunadamente todas las pruebas habían sido en vano. Ahora tenía que jugarse otra carta en la cual dividiría el ser perfecto en dos y juntos formarían la persona perfecta. Aunque primero necesitaría la compactibilidad y entonces tuvo que hacerse pasar por doctor en un hospital llamado "San Francisco".

Días después…. "Hospital San Francisco"

Dos señoras esperaban turno, ambas habían venido a hacerse estudios ya que tenían planeado tener hijos y querían estar lo más saludable posibles para engendrarlo. Una y la otra jamás se vieron, cada una por su lado. Es solo que para Hiashi Hyuga era una noticia excelente, ambas mujeres eran los "recipientes perfectos" para lograr su cometido. Aunque seguía otra variable. ¿Cómo le haría para conseguir el ser perfecto? Había decidido usar dos cuerpos pero al final debía solo ser uno, definitivamente la ecuación seguía sin cuadrar; y si esos dos niños tenían un hijo entre sí, entonces ahora si podría cuadrar su ecuación. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Su experimento tardaría un poco más pero él estaría vivo para contemplarlo. Nadie sabría lo que su plan siniestro contenía y nadie debía saberlo. Ahora todo estaba listo ya tenía las dos mujeres que engendrarían a sus hijos, lo demás vendría poco a poco.

Días después cada mujer se presentó en el hospital donde supuestamente estaba siendo sometida a más estudios, aunque finalmente fueron engañadas con el ultimo, pues se trataba de una inseminación artificial a lo cual ellas eran ignorantes sobre ese asunto. Entonces todo fue de acuerdo a sus planes, el hombre guardo los datos y todo, ahora debía seguir el proceso del embarazo que todo se diera bien… los primeros tres meses fueron estables, pero al cuarto una enfermera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Hiashi y lo acuso para reportarlo, él le ofreció dinero pero ella le dijo que lo aceptaba con tal de que se fuera porque si era descubierto a ella también la encarcelarían. Hiashi no tuvo más remedio que irse de ese hospital y de Tokyo… unos cuantos años se desaparecería total los sujetos de experimento, sus hijos aún no estaban en este mundo y debían crecer para lograr su propósito. Entonces decidió huir y refugiarse en otro país, guardo todos los datos de ambas mujeres para encontrarlas tarde que temprano cuando fuera la hora. Y así después de ese proceso en el que solo la enfermera era testigo del crimen y obsesión de Hiashi, ambos niños nacieron en su respectiva familia, con sus respectivos padres y hermanos… no siendo conscientes de lo que pasaría más adelante y del parentesco que los uniría para siempre. Aunque sería poco probable que ellos se encontrarán antes de tiempo, Hiashi tenía pensado extraer un óvulo de la joven y un espermatozoide del chico, ¿pero si no salía bien y tenía dos varones? ¿Si eran dos mujeres no habría problema pues las engendraría él mismo? Sus planes no podían salir mal, definitivamente debían ser un niño-niña o niña-niña. Entonces sin poder supervisar a los fetos tuvo que permanecer en la sombra unos años para regresar a terminar su experimento.


	2. El vació en mi vida

Capítulo II "El vació en vida"

Hinata Haruno de 20 años, universitaria de la facultad de derecho. Su madre Ranko y su padre Thoru eran empresarios, tenían una franquicia de nescafé. La empresa era su vida y claro sus dos hijas Hinata y Sakura, la mayor con 20 años y la menor con 18. Hinata estudiaba derecho mientras Sakura administración de empresas, ellos tenían una tranquila vida familiar, llena de cariño, confianza y respeto. Todo estaba bien…

Por otra parte Neji Namikaze de 20 años, estudiaba ingeniería mecánica eléctrica en la universidad de Tokyo. Sus padres Minato y Kushina tenían un hospital reconocido, ellos eran médicos cirujanos especializados, Naruto era su hermano menor, él tenía 19 años y estudiaba para medicina también. Pues quería continuar con el negocio de sus padres y ayudar a las personas ya que Neji no mostraba tal interés. A pesar de esa diferencia la familia era muy unida y se querían muchísimo. Todo estaba bien…

Tanto Neji como Hinata no se conocían, cada uno vivía con su respectiva familia en Tokyo, sin embargo Neji vivía en la zona norte y Hinata en la zona sur. Aunque ambos asistían a la universidad de Tokyo no era la misma facultad; sin embargo quizás un encuentro predestinado estaba a punto de darse.

Neji de 20 años tenía unas características físicas muy bellas, un rostro perfilado y hermoso, hombros anchos, brazos musculosos como el acero, piel blanca, cabello largo de color castaño, de estatura 1.80 m, cuerpo bastante atlético en general. En pocas palabras era un dios griego perfecto. Su personalidad era la siguiente: la mayor parte tranquilo, pero cuando se enojada solía ser violento y agresivo, misterioso, coqueto pero reservado. Neji era muy asechado tanto por el género femenino como por el masculino. Constantemente era acosado y eso él lo odiaba, muchas veces cuando se sentía frustrado o dolido en vez de decirle a su familia o amigos lo hacía en los vicios fumaba y tomaba con frecuencia, ese era su escape. Por lo que solía asistir con frecuencia a fiestas, antros, reventones y por supuesto que cuando una mujer bonita se le aventaba jamás la rechazaba pero solamente era eso sexo ocasional, había durado con su última novia más de dos años, era la chica que más podía comprenderlo y aceptarlo pero jamás sintió realmente amor por ella, solo comodidad y bienestar Tenten a pesar de amarlo como nunca jamás se sintió correspondida tal cual ella quería, por eso decidió dejarlo para que él se diera cuenta que la necesitaba pero él no lo hizo, no la busco y eso a ella le partió el corazón. Neji se sentía vacío e incompleto ¿porqué no podía enamorarse de nadie? Por más que mujeres hermosas le ofrecían amor, él no llegaba jamás a amarlas y eso lo tenía muy vacío. Quizás era una especie de maldición pero debía vivir con ella, después de todo había perdido toda esperanza por algún día sentirse completo.

Hinata Haruno de 20 años poseía unas características físicas bellísimas. Media 1.65m, piel blanca y suave, cabello negro azulado y largo, un rostro de muñeca de porcelana, un cuerpo curvilíneo perfecto, con una minicintura, un trasero y pechos enorme. Era el objeto de deseo de muchos hombres, los cuales siempre querían poseerla. No había hombre que no volteará a mirarla cada vez que pasaba y eso a ella le incomodaba. Ella no tenía la culpa de tener un físico tan perfecto. En cuanto a su personalidad ella era una persona insegura pero luchaba contra eso diariamente para volverse segura de sí misma, esto era a causa de todas las decepciones amorosas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida; era fuerte y solía ser en ocasiones impulsiva. Trataba de ser optimista y sonreía mucho, ella por lo regular prefería guardarse sus problemas para no atormentar a nadie y mucho menos a su familia, por lo que siempre que se sentía tan mal y triste recurría al alcohol, solo así sentía que aliviaba un poco su dolor y su vacío. Aunque había perdido la esperanza de algún día realmente ser correspondida, que está vez alguien la amará cuando estaba en ese estado etílico soñaba e imaginaba que conocía a alguien que la amaba mucho y que al fin podía llenar ese vacío pero regresaba a la realidad y se daba cuenta que eso jamás pasaría por lo que viviría para hacer feliz a los demás y eso le daba fuerzas de continuar quizás ella siempre tendría que cargar con un vacío en su alma, sin embargo sería llenado poco a poco por cada persona que ayudará y sonriera, porque de eso estaba segura "ella había nacido para hacer felices a las personas".


	3. Neji y Hinata

Capítulo III "Neji y Hinata"

Universidad de Tokyo

Sakura Haruno había ido a la facultad de derecho para darle una noticia a su hermana.

¡Ey! Hinata necesito que me hagas un favor –le dijo la pelirrosa a su hermana-

Dime –asintió la joven-.

En la noche será la disco de administración de empresas, tú sabes que no soy fan de las borracheras que se dan pero Sasuke-kun irá y yo estoy clavada con él, pienso pasar toda la noche a su lado, pero necesito que vayas conmigo para que papá me deje ir –dijo casi suplicándole a su hermana-.

Así que Sasuke-kun jajaja hermana sabes que iré, después de todo me hace falta un desestres estos exámenes parciales fueron un dolor de cabeza.

Te quiero hermanita –le dio un abrazo a su hermana mayor y se fue no sin antes decirle – hay que ponernos bellas, nos vemos en la casa.

Así que una disco de administración –pensó Hinata- veremos que tal se pone, creo que invitaré a Ino para que se ponga más alegre el asunto.

En la facultad de ingeniería mecánica eléctrica

Neji –gritó un joven de cabellos negros azulados y piel blanca-.

¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –volteó hacia su amigo – porque tanto grito.

Es que en la noche es la disco de mi facultad y voy a ir, así que quiero que vayan tu y Naruto, después de todo son mis mejores amigos.

Mmmm –se lo pensó Neji – puede que vaya. Naruto lo más seguro que si asista, después de todo le encanta bailar.

Bueno si a él bailar pero a ti tomar jajaja vamos amigo, no te vas a arrepentir, lo juro –dijo el pelinegro-.

Está bien iré, después de todo que podría pasar de interesante. Solo iré a emborracharme hace falta para apagar el estrés de los exámenes, aunque más que nada el soportar a Naruto porque ya sabes que yo soy un genio en eso –sonrió altaneramente –

Ja a mi que me dices, yo también soy un buen estudiante. Nos vemos en la noche, pasaré por ustedes –el pelicafé asintió-.

En la noche… lugar de la disco.

Las chicas venían entrando y buscaban una mesa, Ino estaba fascinante traía el cabello recogido, vestido de color amarillo corto y accesorios plata, al igual que sus zapatillas. Sakura por su lado llevaba el cabello suelto, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y un top rojo, igual llevaba tacones; Hinata llevaba el cabello suelto, short negro y blusa de tirantes blanca, llevaba tacones de ambos colores. Las tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa cerca de donde estaba la pista de baile.

¡Vaya Ino! Eres la mejor en cuanto a conseguir lo que quieres –le dijo Sakura-

Pero claro mis niñas –dijo orgullosa – yo sé usar mis influencias –cerró un ojo - ¿A qué hora llega Sasuke? Es todo un cuero, ¿segura que si te lo ligarás? Si no me lo pasas –dijo en broma-

Jajaja apenas estoy en eso, me voy a tomar mi tiempo. No quiero verme muy lanzada querida. Pero esta noche seguro que tendré un avance –dijo entusiasta -.

Ustedes dos si que son todo un caso en cuanto a chicos se trata –habló Hinata – en fin a ver que tal nos va.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando entró Sasuke con dos chicos más, visualizó a Sakura y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

Te tardaste Baka –dijo Sakura mientras le sacaba una lengua al pelinegro-

No fue culpa mía, si no de este tarado –señaló a Naruto –

Perdón –se rascó la cabeza el rubio con pena-

Sakura: Bueno Sasuke-kun, Naruto les presento a mi amiga y hermana Ino y Hinata.

Sasuke: Mucho gusto chicas, yo les presento a mis mejores amigos Neji y Naruto –las 3 asintieron-.

Naruto observó con fascinación a Sakura, estaba muy linda. La había visto pocas veces antes porque sabía que era muy amiga de Sasuke, pero hoy de verdad se veía muy radiante. Neji sin embargo miró a Hinata de pies a cabeza, de verdad que había conocido antes mujeres hermosas pero ninguna se comparaba a ella, era realmente un desperdicio que conociendo a Sasuke tantos años atrás apenas conociera a su amiga Sakura y su hermana la cual estaba exquisitamente buena para ojos de neji, muy cojible. Se relamió los labios con deseo mientras seguía viéndola, ella sintió su miraba pervertida, lo vio, él continuaba mirándola con descaro cosa que la hizo enojar, así que volteó hacia otro lado.

Idiota –fue lo que pensó Hinata- probablemente esté pensando en cosas pervertidas pero pobre inútil, jamás se le hará nada. Voy a mantenerme lejos de él.

Hola eres la hermana de Sakura –se digirió a Hinata cosa que a Neji le fastidió un poco, si su hermano se le adelantaba le arruinaría el polvo de esta noche, tenía que hacer algo –

Hola este… Naruto verdad –le respondió Hinata –

Si, ¿Quieres beber algo? Vamos a la barra si gustas.

Si, acepto –ambos se fueron a la barra –mientras Neji los observaba de brazos cruzados, volteó a ver a Ino y observo que esa chica también era muy linda, entonces ella le sonrió y saludo -.

Que tal Neji, soy Ino mucho gusto. Disfrutemos la noche –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, ella lo hacía para distraerlo y así darle espacio a Sakura de estar con Sasuke, sin embargo Neji lo interpretó como coqueteo-.

Sasuke quiero un tequila bebe conmigo please –suplicó Sakura-

Sabes que no soy bueno con el tequila, voy a morir pronto –decía el chico – mejor tomamos unas cervezas y luego bailamos.

Eres cruel Sasuke-kun –inflaba sus cachetes infantilmente – pero vale, hagámoslo.

Naruto había invitado a Hinata a la barra, porque quería preguntarle cosas de su hermana, estando a solas quizás le contaría exactamente qué onda se traía Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura y Sasuke, ellos ¿Qué son realmente? –el rubio estaba muy sonrojado Hinata sonrió –

¿Te gusta ella? –él aún se sonrojo más y ella sonrió – puedo ver que sí. Para malas noticias al parecer le gusta Sasuke, solo que no me termina de convencer.

¿Por qué? Sasuke es un gran chico.

No lo conozco casi así que no puedo opinar algo, solo es un presentimiento. En cambio tú me pareces un chico extraordinario –él seguía rojo – jaja no te paniques es solo una observación. Si me preguntarán quien me gusta más para mi hermana diría que tú, aunque tengo que conocer a ambos y después podría decir algo más asertivo.

Ya –dijo Naruto – no me gusta, era solo una pregunta. Así que relájate.

Bueno, digamos que te creeré. Oye ¿y si bailamos un rato? Ya hemos tomado unas copas.

Me parece –se fueron a la pista, Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban allá-. Mientras que Ino y Neji seguían platicando.

¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó Neji a ella-

MMM yo prefiero tomarme otra copa, le diré al mesero. Creo que esos cuatro ya están muy a gusto –sonrió divertida- creo que tú hermano y mi amiga se gustaron –dijo inocentemente pero Neji lo tomó a mal-

Pues no creo que esa chica sea del gusto de Naruto, está pasada de peso y además se ve algo boba –esto molestó a Ino y la defendió-.

No la conoces para hablar así de ella –contraatacó – Hinata es muy bonita y también una gran mujer. Quizás a ti te guste más una chica plana y flaca pero no hables por tu hermano –se levantó molesta y se dirigió al baño – voy al tocador.

Neji se quedó molesto mientras veía a las dos parejas bailar.

Le arruinaré la noche a esa mujer trepadora, me ha caído pésimo y por supuesto que mi hermano no se la llevará a la cama. Voy a salvarlo de mujerzuelas arrastradas como esa tal Hinata. Mientras pensaba en su plan alguien le cubrió los ojos y cuando vio quien era sonrió satisfecho, estaba de suerte, todo saldría bien.

Neji ah que te sorprendiste –dijo divertida –

No sabía que habías venido Karin.

Si vine con unas amigas –respondió alegre - ¿Tú hermano y Sasuke andan por aquí?

Así es. Por cierto Sasuke anda muy junto de una chica –eso claramente la molestó – así que te ayudaré siempre y cuando vengas con dos amiguitas una para mí y otra para mi hermano.

Vendré enseguida –salió disparada -.

Ino venía llegando, pero Hinata le habló… le dijo que fuera a bailar a la pista, ella le respondió que no lo haría con Neji, ella se ofreció a que bailara con Naruto argumentando que ya estaba sedienta e iría mientras a tomarse un vodka, Ino y Naruto se quedaron bailando. Hinata se dirigió a la mesa donde solo estaba Neji.

¿Por qué no bailas? –le preguntó ella –

¿Me estas invitando a bailar? –dijo con cierto egocentrismo y sonrisa coqueta –

Ja, no te hagas ilusiones. No tengo interés por bailar contigo, pero te preguntaba porque la verdad que aburrido venir y sentarte a ver bailar a los demás mientras tomas –esto ofendió a Neji y decidió atacarla -.

Me alegra porque de todas formas te iba a rechazar, eres todo lo contrario a las chicas que me gustan –dijo con burla – deberías hacerte la liposucción.

¡Qué te pasas!-dijo ofendida- Ni siquiera me conoces y te atreves a insultarme –se levantó enojada –

Es solo un consejo –igual se levantó para encararla – para que puedas conseguirte un novio.

Pues no te lo pedí y tampoco necesito un novio. Todos son una bola de imbéciles, así como tú –dijo a punto de explotar del coraje-.

Pues me alegra, porque las mujeres arrastradas las quiero lejos de mi hermano. Además que a él le gusta alguien más.

Naruto es un gran chico y si le gusta alguien más yo lo ví. Y sabes que me da mucho gusto por la persona que ande con Naruto, se ganará la lotería.

Por supuesto tú jamás serás esa mujer –ambos estaban a punto de explotar de la ira, cada uno con su respectivo argumento-.

Sabes que… eres un tipo nefasto, amargado y además alcohólico. Seguramente nadie querría tener un hombre como tú a su lado. Qué asco me das –dijo con desprecio, mientras le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse-.

Pues más asco me das tú, maldita vaca lechera –en eso ella se volteó con una agilidad impresionante y le reventó tremenda bofetada que lo dejo con los ojos bien abiertos-.

Eres una porquería de persona, un poco hombre –mientras se sobaba la mano que había usado para golpearlo – espero no volver a verte nunca más. Yo me largo –agarro sus cosas y se fue dejando al joven con la marca en su rostro -.

Llego Karin y lo vio allí pasmado entonces decidió preguntarle. ¿Qué pasa, porque tienes un golpe? –preocupada-.

Se cancela el plan de hoy, te ayudaré otro día con Sasuke. Yo me largo –sin dejarle tiempo a responder él también se fue de allí-.

Después de un rato Neji se encontraba ya en su casa, acostado. Tenía puesto un pans y el torso descubierto, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado hace una hora.

Maldita perra –dijo molesto – se atrevió a golpearme. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes. Es la primera vez que aborrezco tanto a una mujer, si siempre vi a las damas como lo mejor de este mundo ahora lo maldigo esa mujer es un demonio. Estará muy buena y cojible pero no la voy a perdonar que me haya puesto una mano encima. No sabe con quien se metió la muy estúpida –sonrió con maldad – si cree que voy a dejar esto así está equivocada. Voy a joderle la existencia.

Neji Namikaze siempre había sido un buen amante y todo un caballero a pesar de jamás conocer el verdadero amor, hacia muy bien el papel de amante, siempre trataba de dar lo mejor para su compañera. Pero hoy por primera vez había odiado con toda el alma a una mujer, una que si en un principio le había resultado apetecible ahora lo maldecía completamente, Neji la despreciaba tanto que le sorprendía a él mismo. Entonces decidió hacerle la vida miserable y vengarse de ese golpe. Se fue quedando poco a poco dormido.

En los sueños de Neji…

Se encontraba en la universidad ya estaban por terminar las clases y entonces Tenten lo venía a buscar. Cuando ella lo buscaba siempre terminaba en sexo, decidieron buscar un aula vacía entonces comenzaron a besarse y quitarse la ropa. Cuando la tenía debajo de él, su rostro cambio al igual que su cuerpo ahora era Hinata quien estaba debajo de él. La miro con odio y se levantó molesto.

Espera –dijo ella- perdón –él volteó – sé que me pase esa noche, pero la verdad es que –sus mejillas se ponían muy rojas – me gustaste mucho.

Él se fue acercando mientras ella continuaba hablando. Neji-kun –miraba hacia abajo de lo sonrojada que estaba – me gustas, te deseo. Acaso ¿No te agrada mi cuerpo? - Ella estaba completamente desnuda ante él, sus enormes pechos expuestos, pezones rosados los cuales estaban erectos, sus torneadas piernas, la minicintura. No aguanto más y se abalanzo sobre de ella tirándola al suelo, comenzó a besarla con una desesperación, mientras su miembro estaba tan duro que dolía, necesitaba penetrarla ya.

Despacio –dijo tímidamente la chica – que hace mucho no tengo sexo.

¿Qué dijiste? –gritó molesto-

¿Por qué te enojas Neji? –sorprendida-

¿Quién diablos te ha tocado? ¡Dimeeeeee! –exigió, estaba tan excitado momentos antes y ahora estaba sumamente enojado, tanto que se había convertido en una bestia salvaje capaz de todo, comenzó apretando sus muñecas tanto que la lastimaban-.

Espera, me lastimas –gritó ella-

Voy a matarlo o matarlos. No debe existir nadie más que te haya tocado. Tú eres mía –le decía con ojos salvajes- entendiste, solo de mi propiedad –ella comenzaba a llorar -. Así que ve diciéndome quien es o son mataré uno a uno de los que te hayan tocado frente a tus ojos…

Y en eso él despertó sobresaltado…

Pero que mierda fue eso –estaba sudado y angustiado- quien era ese tipo, definitivamente yo no era ese hombre, me dio tanto miedo. Aparte soñar así con Hinata es estúpido, creo que tomaré un poco de leche para consiliar mejor el sueño, esto ha sido una tremenda estupidez.

¿Qué sería ese sueño tan horrible y tan excitante?

Hinata se encontraba ya a punto de dormir, estaba tan enojada y molesta con ese chico. Prefería si jamás lo veía en lo que restaba de su vida. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a su hermana que se había sentido cansada y por eso se había retirado y que le deseaba mucha suerte con Sasuke. Siguió pensando en ese Neji y quisó volverle a romper la cara, quería destruírsela.

El muy chulito –pensó- ya verá si me lo vuelvo a topar, si antes no había odiado a alguien, ahora vaya que lo odio con toda mi alma. Ojala se pudra en el infierno, lo maldigooooo mil veces lo maldigo – y con esas palabras se fue durmiendo poco a poco-.

Sueños de Hinata…

Ella se encontraba en la universidad en eso veía a Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke que era maestro de derecho. Él se acercaba a ella y comenzaban a platicar, en eso él le robaba un beso y su corazón latía a mil. En eso ella se quedaba tocándose los labios mientras Itachi se retiraba pero se sentía observada, volteo y de pronto lo vio… era Neji Namikaze quien la veía como si quisiera matarla.

¿Qué quieres? –le plantó cara-

En eso se abalanzó sobre ella y la beso a la fuerza, no era un beso lleno de amor sino uno salvaje y rudo. Le arranco la ropa y ella no podía defenderse, lloraba y lloraba.

Estas muy mojada –sonrió sínico- parece que no te desagrada lo que te estoy haciendo.

Déjame te lo imploro –lloraba a mares- haré lo que sea, pero déjame en paz.

Mmmm dices lo que sea –al parecer disfrutaba de verla sufrir-

Si lo que sea pero no me violes.

La volvió a besar salvajemente y se la metió de un solo golpe haciendo llorar a Hinata.

Eres un desgraciado, me acabas de violar. Ojala te mueras –dijo con todo el desprecio del mundo-

Eso te pasa por andar de ofrecida con otros, tú eres mía Hinata. Solo mía y si vuelvo a verte besar con otro voy a venir y violarte de nuevo a recordarte que me perteneces… desapareció y ella se despertó sobresaltada.

Pero qué rayos fue eso –estaba muy asustada y sudada- menos mal que fue un sueño, eso sí que fue de miedo, creo que me dejo traumada ese tipo. Será mejor que no lo vuelva a ver nunca más, él es como una pesadilla. Volvió a dormirse pero ya sin soñar.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4 Declaración de guerra

Capítulo IV "Declaración de guerra"

Habían pasado más de dos meses que Neji y Hinata no se habían vuelto a ver. Sus hermanos trataban de no mencionar el tema ni mucho menos los habían invitado a reuniones si alguno de los dos asistiría. Por lo que respecta a Sakura ella había entablado una amistad con Naruto, él supuestamente apoyaría el amor que le tenía a Sasuke. Aunque Sasuke seguía en el punto de ver a Sakura como amiga. Ino por su parte seguía en sus locuras chico tras chico. En estos dos meses Hinata se había acercado mucho a Itachi, de verdad que él le gustaba y en ocasiones habían salido como amigos a comer, al cine o incluso a resolver algunos casos. Itachi era el tutor de Hinata donde ella hacía prácticas, por lo que era obvio que luego fueran a comer y a veces al cine, después de todo se llevaban muy bien. Ella se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones con él pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada por lo que estaba esperando que pasará más tiempo y decirle sus sentimientos.

Por su parte Neji seguía teniendo sus encuentros sexuales con su ex novia Tenten y en ocasiones con otras amiguitas, él no podía estar mucho tiempo sin sexo. Una de sus amiguitas era Konan una mujer dos años mayor que él pero muy bella, ella le había prácticamente obligado a ir al cine. Él había terminado accediendo porque saliendo irían a algún motel a pasarla bien. Estaban comprando los boletos cuando vio pasar una cabellera negra, visualizó mejor y se trataba de Hinata Haruno, iba con un hombre alto, se veía mayor. Lo miró mejor y se dio cuenta que era Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Los siguió con la mirada la boba de Hinata tenía una sonrisa de estúpida, claro que eso pensaba Neji.

La muy tonta –se rió perverso mientras seguía pensando- jamás se le hará con el hermano de Sasuke, es mucho para una estúpida como ella.

Neji –le gritó la chica a su lado – me estas ignorando, te pregunté cuál asiento elegimos.

Mmmm no sé. Los que tú quieras –seguía clavado en ver al par que estaban comprando palomitas –decidió ir a saludarlos.

Itachi que tal –le tocó la espalda al hombre, ella palideció en cuanto lo vio – pero miren Hinata Haruno también aquí, que grata sorpresa –dijo con toda la malicia del mundo, ella capto inmediatamente la burla, pero decidió tomarlo tranquilamente-.

Neji, que gusto verte chico –lo abrazó – así es, andamos dando la vuelta para relajarnos del duro trabajo. No sabía que conocías a Hina-chan.

Hina-chan –pensó Neji, no sabía que tenía tanta confianza con ella. No supo porqué pero le había molestado, quizás porque no quería que ella fuera feliz-.

La conozco de vista, su hermana y mi hermano son amigos, también de Sasuke.

Si me da gusto. Bueno nos vemos después Neji la función va a empezar –tomó a Hinata de la cintura y se iban a retirar cuando-

No te despides de mi –le interrumpió Neji- malos modales eh.

Nos vemos –dijo muy seca –

Vaya, al parecer los Haruno no te educaron bien. Falta algo más –estaba disfrutándolo mucho, acorralándola frente a Itachi y poniéndola en vergüenza-.

Gusto en saludarte Neji –le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla aún en contra de su voluntad, había terminado haciendo lo que él quería, todo porque estaba Itachi presente había accedido y seguramente él lo había disfrutado, pero sería la última vez que ella hacia eso, se retiraron mientras Neji estaba tan satisfecho, había sido el inicio de su venganza-.

Nos vamos cariño –le dijo Konan al joven-

Si, en marcha. Solo no me llames cariño, es molesto. Siendo que no somos novios.

Porque tú no quieres, sabes que yo estoy dispuesta a todos –le reprochó – no sé que me falta si siempre dices que soy hermosa.

Lo eres y no te falta nada, solo dame tiempo quieres –le dijo en forma suave-

Está bien –asintió –me conformó con tener esto que tenemos, llegará el día que seas mío. Se fueron a ver la película…

Al día siguiente con toda la mala intención del mundo Neji se había estado paseando por la facultad de derecho. Al fin la vio se ve que apenas salía de clases, porque llevaba unos 4 libros pesados en sus manos, decidió irse a hacer el chulo frente a ella y por supuesto terminar burlándose.

¿Te ayudo? Se ve bastante pesado para una chica tan frágil como tú –por supuesto que fue sarcasmo puro, ya que Neji pensaba de ella todo menos que fuera frágil-.

Gracias, pero creo que te quedó bastante claro "esa noche" que no soy nada frágil –le retó-

Jajaja lo se pequeña salvaje. Solo estaba fastidiándote un rato. ¿Ya te has acostado con él?

¿De qué hablas? –se sintió ofendida –

De quién más, de Itachi-sempai siendo tú no dudaría que…

Pffffff otro puñetazo estaba siendo incrustado en el rostro de Neji.

Vuelve a decir algo como eso y está vez voy a destrozarse la cara y juro que quedará tan desfigurada que ninguna de "tus amiguitas" querrá tener algo que ver contigo –estaba muy enojada, ese tipo la había vuelto a ofender-.

Maldita –dijo con furia Neji, mientras se sobaba la mejilla- ya van dos y juro que me voy a vengar. No puedo pegarte porque por desgracia eres mujer aunque no lo parezcas y eso va contra mi ética de hombre, pero voy a cobrarme esto de otra forma.

Solo espero que no te atrevas a violarme –upss se le había salido recordar ese sueño terrible, más bien pesadilla. Había sido una imprudente impulsiva-

¿Violarte? Jajajajajajjaja –empezó a carcajearse el chico – tendría que estar muy desesperado o que fueras la última mujer en este mundo que existiera. Créeme que serías a la última mujer que jodería. Hay otras maneras de vengarme que no se relacionen con tocarte de esa forma, me produce nauseas tan solo de pensarlo. Nos vemos Hinata Haruno y ve preparándote porque me las pagarás todas.

Muy bien Neji Namikaze acepto el reto yo también voy a hacerte la vida miserable si te atreves a querérmela joder a mi y no vuelvas a meterte con Itachi porque juró que te mato –amenazó-

Estas jodidamente enamorada de él, se ve en tu patética cara –se burlaba – que lastima que él vaya a rechazarte JAJAJAJAJJA pobre chica me da lástima tu caso. –Se fue de allí burlándose de ella-.

Muy bien idiota acabas de cavar tu propia tumba Muajajaja –sonrió con maldad- el tipo de hombre como tú odiaría mucho lo que voy a hacerte, ya verás.

¿Qué? Dijo ino divertida – jajajajajajaja eres la mejor amiga. Entonces vas a decirle a Sai que Neji quiere con él. Te vas fijando lo que dices –ella asintió – Sai es el homosexual más acosador que tiene la universidad de derecho. Va a joderle la existencia al pobre Neji.

Créeme amiga que eso es lo que quiero. Odio a ese tipo, no lo soporto se la ha pasado queriéndome hacer la vida miserable e insultándome, tengo que darle un escarmiento.

Ay amiga, no sé qué decirte. Solo ten cuidado eso que sientes por Neji no vaya a ser que al final te termine gustando.

¡Ni lo digas de broma! –dijo alterada la chica de cabellos negros- eso no pasará jamás, antes prefiero morirme.

Había pasado una semana de la declaración de guerra de Neji y Hinata… ella ya se había encargado de decirle a Sai lo de Neji, mientras que él preparaba su próxima jugada pero aún no sabía bien de qué se trataba. Él se encontraba en la cancha de futbul acababa de meter tres goles las porristas estaban como locas, Sasuke había metido 2 y en total 5. Habían ganado contra el equipo de Kiba-Shino-Shikamaru. Para desacalorarse Neji se quito la camisa, las chicas estaban babeando de ver su perfecto torso, Sasuke le dio un codazo amistoso.

Vaya que eres popular –le dijo entre risas-

¿De qué te quejas? Tú también lo eres –bebía agua –

Jajaja pero tú eres otro nivel –en eso se acerco Sai a ellos, cosa que les extraño sin pensarlo se abalanzó a los brazos de Neji y le dijo –kiahhhh eres el hombre más sexy de toda la zona universitaria no puedo creer que te hayas fijado en mi, pero si, acepto ser tu novio – Todos se quedaron en shock sobre todo el propio Neji que no podía moverse. En eso reaccionó y lo aventó al pasto -.

¿Pero qué te pasa? –estaba alterado y avergonzado - ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

Que machote –reía excitado sai – me encantan los tipos así de rudos y que se creen muy masculinos pero les encantan los chicos kiahhhh –gritó emocionado –

Te juro que voy a partirle la cara –dijo molesto dispuesto a pegarle a Sai, pero Sasuke lo detuvo –

Espera. Contrólate –dijo paciente- vamos a ver de dónde sacó esa idea. Sai –dijo el Uchiha - ¿Quién te dijo que Neji quiere contigo?

Bueno, me dieron una carta donde él se me confesaba –dijo Sai sonrojado -.

¿Quién te la dio Sai? –Sasuke insistía en preguntarle él y no Neji quien seguramente se pondría violento –

Fue Hina-chan. Ella me entregó la carta porque Neji era muy tímido para dármela él mismo –en eso Neji desapareció después de esa confesión -.

Neji iba furioso a buscar a Hinata, esto había sido demasiado y ella no podría escaparse. Al fin la vio estaba con Ino platicando, se planto frente a ambas. ¡Hablemos! Le gritó a la joven pelinegra-.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo –se volteó –

Si que tenemos –la agarro fuerte de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia la parte de atrás que es jardín, mientras la tiraba fuerte al suelo -.

Eres un bruto –gritó molesta mientras caía sin lastimarse al pasto -.

¿Te gustan las bromas pesadas no? ¿Te encanta jugar? Bien juguemos Hinata –estaba furioso pero de pronto su sonrisa se hizo sádica-.

Entonces sin darle tiempo a más, se puso encima de ella e inmovilizó sus muñecas y piernas. Deseaba humillarla así como ella le había hecho, se había dado cuenta que esa chica era pudorosa así que le daría donde más le duele, seguramente tendría más adelante clases con Itachi, la avergonzaría delante de él. Le mostraría una faceta de Hinata impura y ella sufriría mucho… así que como pudo desabrocho la blusa que traía Hinata y entonces vio su objetivo. Le rompió el sostén, lo agarro y lo empezó a destrozar. Él solo quería que ella fuera humillada, vista ante los ojos de los demás como una zorra que usa blusas sin brasser. Pero lo que vio lo descontrolo totalmente que sus planes originales. Los pechos de la chica eran más enormes que los que vio en sus pesadillas, eran redondos, enormes, tenían aureolas y pezones rosas, sus pezones se veían tan apetitosos, sus pechos rebotaban mientras que se ponían duros y tensos… él solo pensó en una cosa, debía probarlos y ya. Sin más se abalanzó al pecho derecho y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras estrujaba el otro; después cambio de pecho e hizo el mismo trabajo. No podía parar quería una y otra vez besarlos, lamerlos, tocarlos. En eso ella estaba llorando… como en sus sueños ella lloraba. Decidió parar y se quito la camisa ofreciéndosela.

Lo siento, me he pasado. No volverá a pasar –sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella se quedó allí con la camisa de él llorando; mientras él se alejaba frustrado-.

¡Maldición! – Iba gritando el chico mientras tenía los puños cerrados- La he regado, jamás era mi intención hacerle eso, tocarla de esa forma. Yo no soy un violador. Las mujeres vienen a mí, ellas se me ofrecen, yo solo las complazco y disfruto. ¿Por qué con ella fue así? ¿Ella me hace enloquecer y me nubla los sentidos? Yo no quiero ser esa persona horrible. Creo que con eso he tenido suficiente, no quiero volver a hacerle nada más. Prefiero que nunca más nos volvamos a encontrar.

Hinata por su parte ya se había puesto la camisa de Neji pues no le había quedado otra opción. Ya había parado de llorar pero estaba aún molesta. Aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados por un lado estaba enojada con Neji por hacerle semejante cosa, pero por el otro lado estaba muy mojada pues le había encantado como Neji le había tocado y besado los pechos, no podía explicar esa sensación pero daba miedo, daba tanto miedo porque después de todo le había fascinado. O bien él era un experto en caricias y sabía precisamente donde hacerlo o bien ella estaba tan necesitada de sexo después de todo. Desde tenía un año que había terminado con su antigua pareja que no tenía nada de nada. Seguramente esas hormonas ya pedían a gritos. Lo mejor era conseguirse un novio, Itachi era una buena opción. Debía parar esa guerra con Neji y lo mejor evitarse para no verse nunca más. Definitivamente ya no seguiría ese absurdo juego.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada mil gracias a los que siguen esta historia y sobre todo a damydark por sus comentarios…. Sin más les dejo el capítulo 5.

Capítulo V "Puede que lleguemos a ser amigos"

Mientras pasaba un mes… Sakura y Naruto se llevaban mejor que nunca, ahora ella estaba en su casa jugando turista mundial.

Jajajaja bakaaaa definitivamente estos juegos no son lo tuyo –se burlaba del rubio -.

Solo has tenido suerte pelirrosita –le decía retadoramente – verás cómo te hago pedazos.

Está por verse sonso –reían divertidos –

Hola, buenas tardes –dijo Neji quien llegaba de la calle, quizás de la universidad -.

Hermano, que tal –Sakura también saludo -.

Vaya, veo que se llevan muy bien los dos.

Si, últimamente Sakura y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Si, eso veo. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? Creo que desde esa disco de tu facultad no la veo.

Este… con respecto a eso ella te odia Neji-san –dijo sinceramente – me ha dicho que nunca la lleve cuando tú vayas.

Jajajaja –sonrió divertido- ella es todo un caso especial por lo que veo. Por cierto ya pronto viene tu cumpleaños no es así –ella asintió – es una buena oportunidad para volver a vernos ella y yo.

Hermano ¿a qué estás jugando? –Naruto sospechaba de su hermano y mucho -.

Nada, solo quisiera hacer las pases con ella. Esa última vez no fue nada grato como nos portamos el uno con el otro. Quizás ella no sea tan mala onda después de todo.

Le comentaré pero no aseguro nada Neji-san –dijo Sakura – aunque es mi cumpleaños y ella no puede ponerse necia –sonrió divertida – quizás sea capricho pero quiero que vayan los dos a mi festejo y ninguno se puede negar.

Cierto Sakura –dijo sonriendo el pelicafé – yo asistiré.

Hermano –dijo Naruto – no vayas a ser cruel con Hinata o lo lamentarás, ella es una buena persona.

Tranquiliza tus nervios, no haré nada malo. Bueno iré a escuchar un poco de música y descansar. Nos vemos.

¿Qué estará planeando mi hermano? –estaba curioso el rubio –

Tranquilo, Neji-san es buena persona. Ha sido muy amable conmigo este tiempo que he venido a tu casa, incluso me ha escuchado y dado consejos acerca de Sasuke-kun.

Vaya, no sabía que se llevarán también.

No seas celoso –rió divertida- tú eres mi mejor amigo, pero él también es mi amigo.

Jajajaja celoso yo, que locura. Solo me sorprendió. Bien juguemos boba –prosiguieron con su juego-.

Pronto se vendría la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura y todos sus amigos lo estaban organizando. Hinata le había sugerido hacerlo en una playa, Sakura había aceptado. Al parecer solo asistirían los amigos allegados de la pelirrosa, estaba muy entusiasmada. Ella estaba tratando de darse un respiro pues se venía toda una jornada de clases, saldría cerca de las 9 de la noche. Así que estaba tratando de relajarse antes de tener clases seguidas sin descanso. En eso Kimimaru un alumno de 4to año se acerco.

Hola Hinata –se sentó a su lado - ¿Te has pensado lo de salir a divertirnos un rato?

Gracias Kimimaru, pero por ahora sigo ocupada –respondió la joven –

Oh vamos, tú sabes una velada romántica –coqueteo el chico-.

Se perfectamente lo que eso significa, ahora si me disculpas –se levantó pero este la jaloneo –

Estoy harto de que me rechaces, soy muy popular. Tú tienes que salir conmigo –exigió -.

¡Ya te dije que no! Suéltame –le gritó y forcejeo, en eso Neji apareció y de pronto se vio interviniendo -.

Porque no haces caso y la sueltas –estaba tranquilo parado cerca de ambos -.

Te dicen el metiche o algo así –dijo el joven insistente –mejor vete a buscarte un hombre que te consuele. Namikaze todo mundo sabe que te gustan los hombres.

Estoy tratando de ser paciente, todo lo que puedo para no molerte a golpes en este momento – y de verdad que se estaba conteniendo lo más que podía, no quería ponerse violento pues cuando se ponía agresivo era todo un problema-.

Neji es mejor que dejes este asunto en mis manos –sugirió Sakura – deberías irte.

Ja, estas en un problema chiquilla y te atreves a decirme que me vaya. ¿Tú eres masoquista acaso? –decía burlón -.

Pero no es tu problema –contraatacó ella –

Cierto, vete y déjanos en paz que la pasaremos rico –Neji no pudo contenerse más y lo tiro de un empujón que azotó el otro chico pegándose en la cabeza –

Acabaste con mi paciencia, ¡largo! –ordenó, Kimimaru se fue molesto -.

No tenías porque –dijo ella – era mi problema.

Lo siento –dijo con cierto enfado –interrumpir tu pelea, pero te lo debía. Creo que con esto he saldado mi cuenta –se estaba retirando –

Eso quiere decir que ¿ya dejas esta guerra absurda en paz entre nosotros? –ella estaba más que sorprendida -.

Ya fue suficiente, he estado satisfecho. No tengo nada más que decir al respecto –se volvió a voltear –

Bueno, al menos déjame decirte "gracias" por ayudarme con Kimimaru –dijo tímidamente –

Vaya que sorpresa –se volteó risueño y burlón- la niña orgullosa sabe dar las gracias, creo que tienes un poco de educación después de todo.

No acabes con mi paciencia, si te las di es porque era necesario y como dices tengo educación – ya estaba comenzando a enojarse -.

Jajaja me has hecho el día muñeca –ella se sorprendió al escuchar como la había llamado –

¿Por qué esa cara? – intrigado –

¿Muñeca? Es raro viviendo de ti –sospechosa –

¿No te lo habían dicho antes? –ella seguía sin responder – oh vamos no lo niegues.

Si me lo han dicho muchas veces, cómo pudiste presenciar tengo que luchar constantemente con ese tipo de acosos como el que viste hace rato, estoy harta y cansada que los hombres me vean como un pedazo de carne nada más. Algo que tomas y tiras cuando ya estas satisfecho –ella sin querer estaba desahogándose – Y por eso he tenido que ser fuerte toda mi vida, que a veces siento que ya no puedo más –se le quebró la voz en la última frase, Neji no pudo ignorar eso y la abrazo; ella no se quito ni nada, solo correspondió el abrazo –

Estuvieron unos minutos así en lo que ella se desahogada, se retiró de los brazos de Neji y comenzó a disculparse. Lo lamento, no quería ser vulnerable y menos frente a ti pero qué puedo hacer, después de todo a veces suelo ser débil.

No es malo, después de todo eres una chica –terminó por decir Neji – las mujeres son más sentimentales y frágiles –justifico él-

Eso no… no es verdad –le respondió – yo siempre he tratado de ser fuerte, salir adelante y resolver mis problemas yo sola sin necesidad de qué alguien más de la cara por mi, he protegido a todos, mis amigos, mi familia y mi hermana. Porque precisamente hoy tuve que verme de esta forma tan patética –estaba tan enojada consigo misma -.

Trata de relajarte, no es malo verse así de vez en cuando. Además eso quiere decir que si eres humana después de todo –estaba riéndose pero sin burlarse ya de ella – creo que admitiré que me gusto verte vulnerable, acorralada, necesitada de protección.

¡Claro! Para burlarte de mí y seguirte vengando –dijo Hinata enojada – pues déjame decirte que lo conseguiste, me has dado donde más me duele, espero estés satisfecho.

¡Oye! Nunca dije que fuera por venganza –relato Neji – me agrado verte así porque pude ver una faceta de ti que nadie conoce según tú, que eres frágil y más débil que un hombre, y que yo fui el que te salvó y protegió. Que necesitaste de mi, por eso me gusto verte de esa forma porque pude ser de tu ayuda –terminó por confirmar, ella no se creía eso-.

Es sospechoso ¿Por qué tendría que gustarte cuidarme? –estaba muy intrigada por esas confesiones -.

No puedo explicarlo, creo que lejos del odio que sentía por ti muy dentro me sentí identificado contigo. Es como si fueras muy parecida a mi –se fue acercando para tocarle el cabello y acariciárselo - ¿Qué te parece si de ahora en adelante me convierto en tu perro guardián? –ella se asustó con esa propuesta-

¿Estas loco? –él reía a carcajadas por la cara que había puesto –

¿No te gustaría que alguien tan fuerte como yo te protegiera? Prometo trabajar duro, alejaré a todo aquel hombre que te quiera asechar. Claro que si tú me dices que no lo ataque, no lo haré. Solo voy a defenderte de quién tú me dices ¿Qué te parece? Cobro barato –le cerró un ojo –

¿Por qué harías eso por mí? –seguía con desconfianza-.

Necesito un par de favores. Uno intentar llevarnos bien y dos ayudarme con un favor.

Ya decía yo que había algo oscuro. Suéltalo ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Seré franco contigo. Mi familia es lo más importante para mí y por ella soy capaz de todo, hasta dar mi vida. Naruto está perdidamente enamorado de tu hermana Sakura, estos meses ellos se han vuelto muy amigos y he llegado a conocerla más, es una chica linda y buena persona. Estoy seguro que ella siente algo por mi hermano pero se lo niega a sí misma y sigue enganchada por Sasuke, Naruto sufre mucho y me duele tanto verlo así. Quiero que me ayudes a averiguar qué siente Sakura por mi hermano si estoy en lo correcto o no.

Por primera vez en la vida estamos de acuerdo en algo –ella sonrió satisfecha – yo he observado lo mismo, pero me molesta que Sakura lo niegue una y otra vez, Naruto hace mucho por ella mientras que Sasuke apenas y la ve como amiga. Te ayudaré gratis, no tienes que ser mi guardián ni nada. Yo también quiero a mi familia más que mi vida y deseo que Sakura y Naruto estén juntos. Así que cuenta conmigo –le dio la mano para cerrar el trato -.

Vaya definitivamente hoy ha sido de muchas sorpresas, quién lo diría de ti. Cerraremos el trato siempre y cuando aceptes que yo sea tu perro guardián –le volvió a insistir –

No entiendo ese afán de serlo, pero está bien. Después de todo me conviene –terminaron de cerrar sus manos y el trato – trabajaremos duro para que ambos sean felices. Después de todo Neji Namikaze quizás podamos más adelante llevarnos bien.

¡Ja! La segunda cosa en el día que estamos de acuerdo. Hinata Haruno quizás más adelante a pesar de todo quizás podamos ser amigos.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer la historia… aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo VI "Confió en ti, eres mi amigo"**

Neji y Hinata eran ahora cómplices para juntar románticamente a Naruto y Sakura; cuando podían se veían en la universidad para planear como le harían. Cuando Sakura iba a casa de los Namikaze Neji intervenía para acorralarlos y hacerlos enrojecer. Mientras que cuando Naruto iba a casa de los Haruno, Hinata se encargaba de decirle cosas bochornosas a ambos y por supuesto picarlos de que son bonita pareja, mis niños se quieren, etc. Al parecer iban a jugársela todo, el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura. Iba a ser todo o nada…

Hinata acababa de salir de la clase de derecho penal cuando Itachi la llamo.

Necesito que me acompañes tres días a Harvard será un congreso fascinante sobre criminología. ¿Sabes por qué te lo pido? Eres mi mejor alumna y además mi investigadora número 1. Tus deducciones son tan acertadas, esto será una grata experiencia.

Itachi lo que dices suena sensacional –estaba muy contenta, creía que quizás allá los dos solos tendrían una oportunidad. Precisamente se la iba a jugar, le diría sus sentimientos- voy a pedir el permiso y cuenta conmigo.

Excelente Hinata, nos vemos más tarde –se fue de allí dejando a hinata con una sonrisa de boba enamorada –

Vaya que te trae de un ala –Neji apareció atrás de ella sorprendiéndola –

¡No asustes! –dijo en forma de regaño-

¿Alguna cita? –estaba de preguntón –

Bueno fuera, pero solo es cuestión de trabajo –suspiró –

¿A poco si te gusta? –realmente él no era un curioso pero no podía frenar sus deseos de saberlo –

Pues sí, me gusta muchísimo. Creo que es el hombre perfecto para mí. Además tengo que aplacar mis hormonas de una y otra forma –sonrió avergonzada – creo que él es buen candidato.

Jajajajaja ahora si me hiciste reír. Pues a por él, juégatelo todo –le animó- Y si no quiere, siempre puedes contar con una segunda opción –le cerró un ojo – puedes pedirme sin compromiso que te haga el favorsito –ella se sonrojo y luego reaccionó indignada –

Deja las bromas pesadas tú pervertido –él seguía riendo – no te pediría eso jamás, ni aunque me estuviera quemando –cruzo los brazos –

Pues que lastima, seguro que la pasaríamos muy bien –le susurró a la oreja –

¡Ya basta! Eres una molestia Neji Namikaze.

Oh vamos es broma ya sabes, solo para que te relajaras de la tensión –le acariciaba el cabello, era una manía que hacía últimamente desde que habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, y eso a Hinata no le molestaba ni lo tomaba a mal –

Bueno, eso espero –en eso Sai llego a interrumpir su plática-

Neji-kun quiero que hablemos –le habló melosamente –

Grrrr –comenzó a enojarse el chico – esto es tu culpa Hinata, resuélvelo o entonces me pondré agresivo con esa cosa –refiriéndose a Sai-.

Sai, escucha. Tengo que pedirte disculpas fue una broma muy pesada, quería burlarme de Neji y te use, de verdad lo siento –le dijo lo más sincera posible- a Neji le gustan las mujeres, busca mejor a alguien con tus mismas preferencias en verdad.

Mira Hinata he visto que últimamente andas pegada a Neji-kun así que debe gustarte y seguro que me lo quieres robar, pero él quiere conmigo así que ve haciéndote a la idea –dijo de forma tranquila -.

Mira si eres molesto –Neji estaba muy molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido – Te diré algo soy un hombre y lo natural es que me gusten las mujeres, no solo eso a mí me encantan es lo que más disfruto en esta vida. Disfruto de ver su cara femenina, su cabello suave, su piel, su cuerpo tan diferente al mío… ¿entiendes ahora? Nunca serás algo que me guste, eres como yo, tienes lo mismo, ¿qué de interesante hay en recorrer algo que yo también tengo?

Neji-kun insistía, puedo ser una mujer siempre y cuando me ames.

¡Nunca! –ya estaba muy enojado – además de todo lo que te dije te diré algo. Soy muy homofóbico, no soporto que otro hombre me toque más de lo que debe, de preferencia nada, me entran nauseas, soy un macho como decías. Así que lárgate o voy a matarte.

¡Ya basta Neji! –lo trató de detener Hinata – Vámonos de aquí que tengo clases –lo jaló dejando a Sai llorando y Neji aún furioso-

Debiste dejarme que lo matara –dijo enojado aún –

Relájate, ¿Te traigo una coca o algo?

Nada, solo quédate aquí –la abrazó y pego a él – ¿mmmm que fragancia usas? –aspirando el olor de su cabello – siempre huele exquisito.

Shampoo con aroma a rosas –respondió ella mientras continuaba siendo abrazada por él –

Me encanta ese olor, se mezcla bien con tu olor natural –decía mientras continuaba aspirando el aroma de su cabello –

¿Tengo olor natural? Nunca he sabido cual es –dijo ella intrigada –

Tonta, es obvio que no puedes percibirlo. Como es parte de ti, pero yo puedo, es un olor exquisitamente delicioso.

Baka –dijo divertida – suenas como un pervertido.

Soy un pervertido, tengo fantasías eróticas con tu cabello –dijo en forma de diversión –

¡Deja de estar de cochinote!- Le dijo ella entre risas – es molesto escucharte decir tanta tontería.

Y eso que no te he dicho las demás. –No quiero escucharlas – dijo ella pero él continuó sin obedecer – He querido someterte y hacerte muchas cosas mientras te tengo amarrada a mi merced. Mientras tú tienes una cara de gozadora que no puedes con ella –ella le golpeo en forma de juego -.

Eres un completo acosador, pervertido –le acusó sin dejar de reírse –

Mmmm que rico –dijo en forma pervertida – sí, soy tu acosador personal.

Jajajajajaja eres un completo desastre Neji. Bueno creo que iré a clases –se separó del abrazo de Neji – Voy contigo –dijo el joven – no tengo clases hasta las 4 así que si no me aburriré.

Bueno vamos –ambos se fueron a la clase de Hinata, la cual era con el maestro Orochimaru.

Se encontraban en la clase cuando el maestro se percato de un alumno que jamás había visto, lo visualizó, se parecía a Hinata ¿Sería su hermano, primo, pariente? Decidió preguntarle.

Señorita Hinata ¿Es su hermano el joven? Ambos se voltearon a ver y negaron. ¿Qué hace usted en mi clase?

Curiosidad, tenía ganas de saber de qué trata el derecho laboral –dijo Neji- . Puede usted quedarse después de todo siempre es todo un panorama visual encantador en tener en clases a un chico tan atractivo como tú –Neji sintió nauseas por como lo miró el profesor, ¿sería gay? Qué horror a ver si tenía suerte para esos, volteo a ver a Hinata quién se estaba riendo de él, si definitivamente ese maestro era gay, maldita sea la hora que le dijo que la acompañaría a clases. El maestro puso una actividad en parejas para trabajar el siguiente módulo, el alumno más popular de la clase Gaara se acercó a Hinata.

¿Trabajamos juntos? –le sugirió a Hinata –eres muy brillante, creo que haremos un buen trabajo.

Gracias Gaara-kun acepto. Tú también eres muy bueno en la materia, seguro que nos irá excelente.

Neji veía esa situación y estaba enojado, él sabía que las intenciones de Gaara no habían sido buenas, puros pretextos de "eres brillante" él era hombre y por eso conocía esas miradas y acciones, seguro que ese pelirrojo quería acostarse con ella y aprovecharía ese trabajo para hacerlo. Pero no se le iba a hacer, porque él era el perro guardián de Hinata, así que le arruinaría las citas de trabajo siempre, una sonrisa sádica se le dibujo en el rostro.

A la salida de esa clase…

Tengo libre otra clase así que vayamos a comer –sugirió Neji –

Siempre y cuando tú pagues –dijo Hinata burlona –

Ja vaya que eres tacaña, bien yo pago –fueron a la cafetería de la universidad y tomaron asiento -.

Miren es la parejita feliz –decía la gente que pasaba –si siempre andan juntos –pasaban otros a decir lo mismo – son tal para cual, los dos muy bellos misss vidas –decían unas chicas cursis –

Si que alucinan ¿cómo que pareja? Ahora ya no pueden hombre y mujer ser amigos –decía ella molesta –

Tranquiliza tus nervios, deja que hablen. Aunque es cierto que nos vemos muy bien juntos –ella se sorprendió por el comentario – oh vamos Hinata no me harás mentir, tanto tu como yo somos perfectos. Soy el hombre más sexy y guapo de la zona universitaria.

Y el modesto ¿no vino? –dijo ella en sarcasmo –

Y tú eres muy apetecible a los ojos de los hombres –dijo Neji de forma "sutil"

Vaya que no pudiste decirlo de otra manera –dijo ella-.

Ya Hinata está bien, tú eres una muñeca de porcelana perfecta.

Bueno creo que no te forzaré, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo de decirme un piropo –dijo rendida Hinata -.

Creo que necesitaré un café, me siento cansada –dijo ella –

Voy por él, espera aquí –se levantó para traerle el café a la joven -.

Está muy amable, que mosca le picaría –dijo intrigada, él siempre es un misterio –

¡Hola Hina-chan! –le sonrió Shikamaru quien tomó asiento – me alegra verte. ¿Cómo han estado Sakura-chan e Ino?

Shika –alegre de verlo – se te extrañaba. Ellas muy bien pronto será el cumpleaños de Sakura en la playa, no puedes faltar –amenazó – aparte Ino seguramente estará deseando verte.

No creo eso pero por supuesto que iré. No me puedo perder eso. ¿Cómo has estado, todo bien?

Claro que si, por ahora tranquilo todo y ¿tú qué me dices? –pregunto interesada ella -.

Digamos que estoy de aquí para allá no me quejo, me metí siempre a la banda por eso absorbe todo mi tiempo.

Eso es maravillo, quiero escucharte tocar la batería con Ino y Sakura. Deberías invitarnos.

Claro que sí. Yo les diré cuando haya un concierto local que valga la pena –le respondió él, estaban muy animados platicando en eso Neji que había visto tenía pocos minutos lo tan a gusto que estaba ella con ese desconocido sintió como la sangre se le subía y era hora de intervenir –

Espero no interrumpir –dijo serio – pero aquí está tu café –se lo puso enfrente a ella.

Gracias Neji, mira te presento a Shikamaru es un gran amigo de la preparatoria –Shikamaru le sonrió en forma de saludo, pero neji seguía serio –

Igual –dijo sin dejar de tener mala cara, cosa que percibió Hinata, decidió armonizar el asunto –

Shikamaru es un gran amigo y eterno enamorado de Ino –rápidamente el rostro de Neji se suavizó y sonrió pícaramente –

Ya veo, así que eterno enamorado de esa rubia loca –dijo en broma – pues ojala que si se te haga de verdad –le dijo sinceramente-.

¿A qué si sigue siendo así?

Jajaja sigues con eso Hinata, no puedes parar de repetirlo, eres cruel –dijo en broma Shikamaru – Bueno me despido, gusto en verte Hina-chan y un gusto conocerte Neji – se levantó y le dijo al oído al chico algo que solo podría escuchar él "Si sigues con esos celos sin fundamento Hina-chan te odiará, mejor confiésale todo y ella te corresponderá"- Nos vemos –se fue de allí dejando a Neji en shock.

¿De qué diablos habla ese hombresillo? –pensó intrigado – Yo no estaba celoso, ni tantito. Hinata es mi amiga, solo eso. Además a ella le gusta Itachi y la estoy apoyando en eso, tremenda burrada dijo ese pobre chavo.

Te quedaste muy pensativo ¿En qué pensabas? –dijo ella –

En nada que te importe, no seas metiche –dijo para molestarla –

Mmm que aburrido, bueno me beberé mi café que solo tengo está hora para descansar.

Yo tengo sueño, deberíamos volarnos las clases. Vamos a beber unas cervezas a mi casa, ahorita todos andan trabajando.

No Neji. Aún me faltan varias clases, deja de andar de sonsacador –negó –

No seas aburrida, anda vamos –insistía – bueno solo por esta vez –terminó de aceptar y ambos se fueron a casa de Neji-

Neji y Hinata tenían coche, pero él propuso que se fueran en el suyo y más tarde dejaría en la universidad a Hinata. En el camino compraron las cervezas y pronto llegaron a su destino.

¡Ay que delicia! –se tomaba la cerveza de un trago- con el calor que hacía me cae de maravilla.

Eres un alcohólico –ella apenas llevaba la mitad de la suya –

Ya estoy comenzando a relajarme ¿Qué música quieres escuchar?

La que sea está bien, tienes razón que bien cae con este calor –ya se había terminado también su cerveza, creo que otra más-.

Llevaba cada uno 6 y ahora querían más…

¡Ve por otro 12! –le decía ella a él, le ordenaba-

Jajaja acaso ¿quieres que también sea tu perro sirviente? –le decía el joven-

Bueno, si tu quieres serlo ¿Quién soy yo para detenerte? Después de todo me conviene-

¿Qué ganó yo a cambio de serlo? –le estaba tomando la broma-

¿Qué quieres ganar tú? –le decía ella ya un poco sonrojada por la bebida-

Pues no pido mucho, solo que bailes algo sexy mientras yo soy tu único espectador –sugirió él –

Jajaja la pones fácil, bien ve por el 12 y yo mientras me pondré a elegir la canción.

Neji fue por el 12 y regreso. Hinata estaba en bóxer con la blusa amarrada para enseñar el ombligo, se había puesto cómoda y sexy para poder bailar a gusto. Cuando Neji vio eso su "amiguito" comenzó a reaccionar, pero le daba pena que ella lo viera, lo tacharía de pervertido, y esto solo era un juego entre dos amigos y ya.

La canción comenzó y ella ya estaba bailando muy sexy… él estaba fascinado no podía dejar de verla y seguir sus movimientos. Estaba muy excitado, no podía creerlo con tan solo un baile de ella lo que había ocasionado, se consideraba un hombre activamente sexual pero no era un pervertido a ese nivel. Esto definitivamente estaba fuera de sus límites, y la culpable era ella. Ella y su exquisita belleza, deseaba en ese momento irse encima de ella para comérsela a besos en todo el cuerpo y penetrarla muchas veces, todo el tiempo; hasta que se saciará de ella. Pero recordó que Hinata le había confesado que estaba harta que la usarán como objeto sexual y que ella lloraba, sufría cuando le pasaba eso… así que decidió dominar sus hormonas y tranquilizarse, después de todo quería mucho a Hinata como para hacerle ese daño, él la quería tanto como amiga más de lo que la deseaba. Bueno eso era relativo, es verdad que la deseaba mucho, quería jugar con su cuerpo, besarla, morderla, poseerla… pero sabía que eso la haría sufrir. Él prefería sufrir antes que verla llorar de nuevo, el cariño tan grande que le tenía a esa chica era aún más grande que sus deseos hormonales. Así que se prometió a sí mismo que no la lastimaría nunca, que se aguantaría sus deseos carnales y mejor se saciaría con otra mujer, una que no le importará, una que solo fuera para eso, simple sexo ocasional y entonces pensaría que era ella a quien se lo hacía, de esa forma simplemente podría alejar sus pensamientos irracionales que poco a poco lo nublaban.

¿Y bien? Si lo trajiste wiii eres mi perro fiel – se abalanzó a abrazarlo y él pensaba que no aguantaría más al sentir rozar sus pechos en su cuerpo, pero mantuvo autocontrol-.

Ya vamos a tomar otra –le quito el abrazo- y comenzó a tomar.

En eso ella tomo otras 3 y quedó profundamente dormida, tuvo él que levantarla y llevarla al cuarto de él. La dejaría descansar un rato y luego que ella se sintiera mejor la llevaría a la zona universitaria. La recostó y miro intensamente.

Joder –se dijo frustrado – eres tan puñeteramente tentadora, eres como la maldita fruta prohibida del edén. De verdad que eres hermosa, una muñeca de porcelana, no he visto nada tan hermoso nunca antes como tú. –todo eso lo estaba pensando mientras la seguía mirando embobado- Tu rostro es tan femenino y perfecto –le tocaba la cara, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios – tu cuerpo es tan delicioso, quisiera comerte ahorita mismo a besos. Debo parar, sin embargo no sé hasta cuanto mantenga este autocontrol, siento que no tardando voy a explotar y no quiero hacerte daño, nunca a ti. – Sin poder controlarse más le beso los labios mientras ella dormía, con eso fue suficiente para que se encerrara en el baño y comenzará a saciar todo lo que llevaba dentro-

Así es Neji se encontraba en el baño masturbándose mientras pensaba en las mil y un formas de hacerle el amor a Hinata, estaba loco, completamente loco. Pocas veces se masturbaba y era cuando llevaba tiempo sin tener relaciones y ya su cuerpo lo pedía. Pero hace pocos días había estado con Konan, esto no era normal, ella era una diosa que lo había hecho su esclavo. Y él era tan jodidamente feliz siéndolo, pero no estaba del todo complacido, quería más, quería todo de ella. Quizás si la tenía podía sentirse mejor, ya era mucho el tiempo que ella se le había negado quizás era por eso que estaba tan frustrado, debía calmarse y mejor trabajar en llevársela a la cama pero que ella también quisiera ser de él. Pero a su vez tenía miedo de lastimarla sentimentalmente, estaba seguro que él la deseaba, pero algo más no. Solo era puro deseo y seguramente ella buscaba amor, por eso mejor trataría de controlarse y llevarse como hasta ahora, amigos.

Después que Hinata despertó Neji la llevo a la universidad, en el camino iban riéndose que ella había acabado derrotada. Ya casi iban llegando cuando ella le comenzó a contar sobre su ida a Harvard.

Neji me iré mañana a Harvard con Itachi –él sintió que le clavaron un cuchillo en el pecho – estaré a solas con él como 3 días, será maravilloso. Podré decirle lo que siento, ojala todo me salga bien –dijo sonriente-.

Buena suerte –dijo serio – ojala todo salga como tú quieres, cuídate mucho.

Me encantaría que vinieras como mi perro guardián –dijo divertida – pero solo la universidad pagará los gastos de Itachi y yo, aparte de los permisos y así.

Si es por eso no hay problema –su entusiasmo volvió – Yo puedo pagar mi propio boleto y mis gastos, aparte a mis padres solo les aviso que estaré fuera esos días y yo voy.

No –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo – es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola, trata de entender Neji –él bajo la cabeza derrotado -.

Si lo lamento, perdón. Solo pensé en ir a cuidarte para estar más tranquilo –suspiró –

Eres un amor a veces –le abrazó sonriente y le beso la mejilla en forma de cariño – gracias por entender, no te preocupes todo estará bien, prometo que me cuidaré mucho. Te avisaré cuando este de regreso para contarte todo –le guiñó un ojo -.

Si esperaré tu llamada, buen viaje Hinata –ella se bajo del coche y él estaba perdido en la nada-.

Sola, 3 días, con él –apretó su puño el cual reflejaba ira e impotencia – quisiera decirle que no vaya, quisiera irme aun en contra de su opinión, quisiera decirle que descargue todas sus hormonas en mí. Pero como decirle eso, sería tan estúpido, la perdería como amiga y eso no podría soportarlo jamás. Lo único que puedo hacer es desear que regrese con bien y que pase lo que pase, regrese o no siendo novia de Itachi ella jamás se aleje de mí.

Continuará…


End file.
